User talk:Salaxalans
Welcome Hi, welcome to D'ni! Thanks for your edit to the Myst (series) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi Hi there! I must say that since I had found this wiki, I also discovered Mystlore and I contributed to it. Although it has some elements I don't agree with, Mystlore has gone through extensive work and I find pointless a feat to duplicate such a wiki. Although Mystlore is "complete", I think you would be welcome to do the job you want. MoffRebusMy Talk 07:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :If I may, I would like to point out that this wiki came first. :) Yes, I know, that is meaningless, because this one was inactive for so long, but I thought I'd just point that out. However, I would like to say that it is possible that MYSTlore missed a few things that have not been missed here; I have seen several, although cannot remember off the top of my head where they were. Also, it could be good to have multiple wikis on the same subject; having two different communities working on building wikis about the same thing could cast new light on or bring new perspectives to areas that the other may not have. All in all, I think that it would be worth it to at least try to get this to some state of completion; and who knows, we may actually have fun doing it. :) ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 07:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps I would be interested if I had not to contribute to so many other wikis. If you think that the things Mystlore has missed can be improved, then it would be welcome if we could work on them there. Time is precious and I am wasting too much on wikis, and I couldn't give more for duplicating or re-doing my "work" :/ MoffRebusMy Talk 13:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that we will have to differ on this; I am going to just stick with this Myst wiki. ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 21:30, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey there! I would like to help out here! I don't know much about Myst yet, but I'm going to try to get the 10th anniversary pack off amazon, and then I could really help! I'm also really good at zapping grammar errors. If you like, you could make me a rollback and I could nab vandal edits too. I'm also fairly good with wiki markup, and I could try to make some templates for pages...Maybe... King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 18:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :That would be fantastic if you could help out! Believe me, these games are worth buying; you will love them, no doubt. Are you good at... well... publicizing wikis? I'm rather pathetic at that, as you can see by this rather nonexistant community that we've got here, so if you could help out with attracting new people, that would be wonderful. At the moment, there is barely any vandalism, so there isn't really much need to give it to you. However, if we ever do get something resembling a community here, I would be happy to give it to you. I am eagerly anticipating whatever help you can give; perhaps we'll be able to get this thing going again! ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 03:39, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I started a Myst topic on some of the forums I'm on, so I'll see if I can push them this way. I do know that I tried to visit Mystlore, and it was down for some reason. ::King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 16:44, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you! That is wonderful; hopefully, someone will listen to you! I had noticed that MystLore was down as well; it's been down for a while now. I hope that there aren't any major problems going on... ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 05:34, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Have you thought about maybe changing the background and wordmark? A really cool wordmark would be the falling figure from the cover of myst... ::::King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 18:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, I am liking the background at the moment, although changing the image to the falling figure is a wonderful idea. I use monobbok, so I don't know if the background and whatnot look different to you, but I like it how it is. Anyways, thank you for the suggestion on the image! ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 23:51, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I could design it for you. Currently I am using the "new" wikia skin. It looks rather...Plain. It doesn't convey the MYSTique the games have. Maybe even just a different color? Also, could you reply to me on my talk page? I would get a notification of a new message then. ::::::King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 01:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::That would be lovely if you could do that. I'm not sure how it will affect the way it looks in monobook, but since most people don't use it, I'll not freak out if it doesn't look good. :) With regards to replies that I write, I prefer keeping conversations in one place, as it can then be followed without jumping between multiple pages.That's something carried over from contributing at Wikipedia; conversations can get long and complicated, and it becomes almost impossible to track when spread over multiple pages. I can, however, notify you of a new message here on your talk page. ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 05:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::By the way, do you see any picture at all for the wordmark? I see one in monobook, but since there isn't any color in the background in the regular skin, I thought I should see if the picture is missing as well. ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 05:57, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, it's not here. But I did finish the wordmark I made for the New skin. Here. :::::::: ::::::::I would love criticisim on how I could make it better. I'm still very much a MYST newbie. ::::::::King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 16:32, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you! Now, I have an idiotic question. Where exactly does that go? :P ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 23:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::It goes on the wordmark. If you edit the design in the new skin, it has a place for it. If you make my an admin temporarily, I could do it for you. ::::::::::King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 18:23, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll try and figure it out. If I can't, I may just need to temprarily make you an admin. ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 23:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I figured it out. However, that skin scared me, and I immediately ran and hid in monobook again. :) ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 23:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Mod or bureu I apply to be mod or bureaucrat to get even more mods maybe. Ricardosworld 12:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :That is not necessary; only one is needed at the moment, as there isn't a large commhnity that needs running or anything like that. Thank you for your interest, however, and I hope to see more of your contributions. However, I would like to tell you that you need to be a bit more careful with your edits; you had made quite a few glaring spelling/grammar errors, and you put in lots of information that wasn't really appropriate to keep, such as saying that the alternate cover for The Book of Ti'ana could be bought on Amazon, and the price of that book. You should be a bit more selective with your inclusion of information, but I do greatly appreciate your enthusiasm. Thank you. ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 23:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thank you! Glad to help. :) ~ty 20:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Strategy I noticed that hardly any pages in Myst I have no strategy. Should I add strategy or leave it blank? +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 19:11, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Layout Contributions Hi Hi878! I would love to help with the layout of this wiki. The home page in particular could use a face lift if we want the wiki to continue to grow. If you'd like to see some of my past wiki design contributions then you can take a look at the Pendant Wiki (I know it looks sort of bland, but it's designed to reflect the current layout of Pendant Audio's website.). If you're up for some of my help then please let me know. I'd need sysop privileges, but I promise they'd only be used for designing the layout. Thanks! --Bmanpa (talk) 19:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC)